catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Moonheart55
Greetings! Welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thank you for choosing COTS! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some Projects and Activities to do: :Project Chararts is where you can make character art for your cat that you have created. If you need any help with them use the Tutorials! :Mentor a User if you are new to COTS and want someone to help you out or "mentor" you, go here! There are many experienced Users there! :Story Board is where you can create stories for your character page that you have made! Checkout the Clan List to find out what Clans need some improvement. :Member's List check it out to see who else is here! Leave a comment if you want to OFFICIALLY join COTS! :D If you have any questions or need help please feel free to ask any Admin! Thanks You again for choosing Cats of the Stars Wiki! We hope you will stay and help COTS! ^_^ Hai Welcome Moonheart to COTS. Hai If you need any help just ask me or any of the Admins. Are you here to join officially? What made you want to join COTS? :D Dappleheart♥ 21:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hai Steven :D 22:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Heyy! :D Hia, my name is Cinderstorm! I'm an admin on COTS, and just wanted to say hey! 21:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ooops! My friend said he'd join COTS so I thought it was you! X] Welcome to COTS Kyle! Would you like to join Project charart? 00:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :D Yay! All you have to do to join is to edit your profile and create a page.... For help click here. And another helpful guidline would be here.... For more tutorials just click here. I must warn you, Cats of the Clans is active. So after 2 months of inactivity, you will be taken off of the members list and placed into 'Elder/Inactive Users'. If you would like to join Project Charart just ask me... Since I'm leader. If you have any questions just ask our staff through their talk pages. Thank you for joining. :] ~ ~ :D Thats great! Its my first real apprentice! Just this one time I have to call you Moonpaw. Okay: I have a couple of tasks for you: #Edit your profile. #Go to Project Chararts and create me a charart: brown she-cat with blue eyes and white paws with a scar on her eye and a black tipped foot. Send it to me so I can asses your skills. Please do them today, and welcome! :D 01:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on Chat, Moon? :D 02:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :D I will admit, it needs some improvement... But otherwise its good! IF you use GIMP, then go here: http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Stars_Wiki:Charart/Tutorial if you use Pixlr, go here http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Moonstrike%27s_Pixlr_Tutorial . Learn off of them. And if you are confused. Tell me, so I can assist you. :] 02:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry MOonheart! I didnt see you were on chat! if you still want to chat, im on :) 02:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Moonheart! I have heard you need help with chararts. Well I am going to give you an asighnment so I can see what you need help with. Ok so I want you to do a Brown appretice with white paws and green eyes. When your done just leave the picture on my talk page. 03:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hai Moonlet! I have something that might be able to improve your chararts! http://pixlr.com/editor/ just like GIMP, only easier! Try it out :D 04:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright first of I need to know what program you use? 17:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I use both ok lets start of with just pure brown cat hows that? Alright, Ok so your chararts for some reason are having white between the color and the lineart right? Why is it like that? 18:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, well are you using the bucket tool? 18:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm That's weird..... I don't know what to do about that but anyways when you make spots or anything you need to be careful of the linart you don't want to cover that 18:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Well you need to improve that's why I'm here. Alright what program did you use to make that charart? 19:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Get a charart out and you know the thing? Its the 3 one down from the very top. Click that then click the inside of your charart and then get make spots or whatver you want 19:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Which one the golden one? Yes! Did you go on Pixlr.com? I assigned Icefern50 to you becuase she is fairly new to this site and I need to see how well she can handle a new user, since she wants an apprentice. I have to test her.... 22:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :] you are improving, Moon! I'm impressed! just please keep up with using Pixlr. Please |click here and do the following for me: #Go on Pixlr and open up a charart. #go to my tutorial and ONLY do the Shading and Highlighting your Cats (aka the first one) #Follow those instructions VERY carefully. #And once you are done show me and Ice the charart. Thank you :D 00:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thats good! When you are doing the eyes, Moon, use the wand tool. You go to the thing that looks like a wand on the top left corner. Click on it, and then click on one of the eyes. Then use the BRUSH tool to colour in the eyes. Once tou do that set your BRUSH tool to size 9 and fill in the pupils. Make sure the colour is black. Just click the mouse 4-5 times so the circle fills in completelty. Look at my tutorial: Moonstrike's Pixlr Tutorial Look at it one more time please and see what Ice says. You are gettubg REALLY GOOD. 01:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Remember to not have the coloro the cat go over the lineart. 18:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Siggies Hello Moonheart(: I saw your comment on the Polls page. I was wondering, do you know how to make siggies? 22:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I came up with a new technique for stripes if you'd like to know. (chararts) The Foxderp Yes! I stole Echo's other signature code d8 21:21, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Instead of using regular shading, just use brushes from 'Smudge' for shading and just spam it with those. That should give it a texture. Foxbitch LIKE A BOSS 02:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hai Moon! Long time no talk! How are the chararts going? :D 04:39, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hai Moonheart!! Long time no talk! Listen, I found a good way to help improve your chararts.... Just reply back when your on and hopefully I'll be on so I can show you..... 22:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Mmmmm u still on? 21:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC)